


One Last Smoke

by VanquishHorrors (AaronStack51)



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronStack51/pseuds/VanquishHorrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world is threatened by otherworldly beasts, Elsa Bloodstone is always there to stop them. But centuries later, can she still do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Smoke

A redhead seemingly in her fifties stood on top of a building overlooking a ruined city, flanked by blonde twins who looked to be in their twenties. "Are you sure about this, mum?" The tattooed blonde with long hair spoke up, lighting a cigarette. "Of course, sis, when is she not?" The other twin, a cleaner-cut version of her sister with short hair, retorted, not looking up from her binoculars. In the distance, a giant creature can be seen swatting at aircrafts and flying heroes alike. Cosmic horror from beyond the stars, unfathomable creature from the deep, a daemon hell-bent on human subjugation, none of that mattered anymore. All they know is that the thing is almost impossible to beat. If you don't know how, that is.

"Girls, girls, girls! Would you two just bloody stop?" The older woman interrupted the two before they could escalate into full-blown bickering, the gargantuan beast swatting away the last flying hero out of the sky in the background. Seeing this, Mum fired a flare gun into the air, drawing the monster's attention. "Mind if I bum that off you?" She held out a hand to the smoking blonde. "Not at all." The Silk Cut was handed to Mum, who took a long drag out of curiosity.

The older woman didn't quite enjoy the flavour, but it was familiar. The taste on her lips, the scent, the wisps of smoke dancing in front of her, she realised how long it's been since. Snapping back to reality, she returned the smoke to her daughter, now going to back to business mode. "Let's do this." Signaling her two daughters to get ready, Mum got on her hover bike, checking the explosives strapped all over the vehicle. This is the how. Destroy the giant bugger from the inside, bypassing its impenetrable skin altogether. The only problem, navigating its insides would need a human hand. Which is where she comes in. 

And then there's the fact that explosives + hard-to-navigate monster insides = one way trip. Something she's made peace with. As she revved the hover bike, her two daughters were getting ready in their own way. The tattooed one's arms crackled with blue magical energy, while the short-haired one hefted a Javelin launcher onto her shoulder. "Ready," the twins said in unison. 

"The world is in good hands, I know it." Their mum smiled, blinking back tears. Not now, not in front of them. She's been part of this play before, only in different positions. "Don't disappoint me." 

"We won't." Both twins stepped back to stand alongside their mother, being met with her arms on their shoulders. "One more time together, yeah?" All three of them went back to their fighting positions.

With the giant beast almost looming over them, the twins went to work. A blast of magic and a rocket launched, hitting the monster on both eyes. It staggered back with a mighty roar, and the older woman wasted no time to speed into its mouth. 

And at that moment, time slowed down for her. One hand went to the Bloodgem on her neck. It had seen her through centuries, but this time, her luck might be pushed a little bit too far. No matter, she's had a great run and she's thankful for it. Besides, the world is in good hands right now. When time started catching up to speed, both hands gripped the handlebars, hot tears streaming down her cheek. This is it.

"They taste like shit, John."

**Author's Note:**

> I am sincerely sorry to the two people I inflicted this work on before I posted it here. But thank you for the honest feedback anyway.
> 
> I'd like to thank dangerouscommiesubversive on Tumblr for starting me on the Good Ship Bloodstantine. It's amazing how a short fic can launch a ship, isn't it?
> 
> Side note: The twins here are supposed to be Maya and Aztek Bloodstone, Elsa's twin daughters who only showed up in the one book.


End file.
